Amada, confidente
by Lola St. James
Summary: One - Shot. Escena específica en que Loki y Sigyn se encuentran en su noche de bodas, consumando su matrimonio apasionadamente un breve adelanto de 'Solsticio' . A pesar del dolor e incomprensión sufridos, Sigyn curará sus heridas, amándole y entregándose totalmente a él, motivada por una fuerza amorosa... que Loki desconoce.


Juraría por todo lo que codicio

que te siento por entero

aunque tu voz no profiera

palabra alguna hacia mí

pero sé muy bien que sientes lo mismo

cada vez que las minúsculas

fibras que conforman

nuestra piel rozan ya sea en un

contacto accidental o adrede

cómo la electricidad nos azota y a la vez recorre

nuestras venas en donde mi sangre como la

tuya hierve envolviéndonos en el fuego

de nuestro acto…

Nuestra ropa no va, sólo nuestra piel

es permitida en este momento de locura y

de pasión que tiene lugar ahora mismo.

Y es precisamente que no

existe magia alguna en

este mundo ni en otro

que pueda compararse

con lo que siento cuando tu aire

y el mío se respiran por entero…

Tu cuerpo cobijado bajo el mío,

El sonido de nuestros labios que

Se prenden en eternas y ardientes caricias

ejecutan una dulce melodía,

al igual que nuestros gemidos causados por

esta exquisita unión,

y tus palabras que tan sólo oyéndolas

me arrullan y a la vez me incitan

a continuar saciando nuestros deseos…

A la vez, debajo de mí, veo tus ojos

que brillan en diferentes colores

como si un universo completo

con todos los matices existentes y conocidos

estuviesen apresado en ellos.

Éstos carecen de falacias,

_Son incapaces de mentir… _

Y únicamente prometen cosas bellas.

No es un sentimentalismo

lo que cultivo hacia ti,

no es lástima lo que _**tú **_sientes por mí

y ten por seguro, amada mía

cada vez que mires estos ojos,

que despiden puro y absoluto fuego

verde al verte en toda tu magnífica belleza,

compruebes que por ninguna

cosa pretendo dominarte.

Antes prefiero que la muerte

siegue mi existencia.

Tantas heridas, tanto dolor

tanta incomprensión

y torturas provenidas de

los que creía mis iguales,

plasmadas cual rasguños

dolientes y sangrantes

en la carne de mi interior

se desvanecen de mi cuerpo

y de mi alma contigo, como mi

único y embelesador bálsamo.

Para algunos es simple e incluso

insignificante; pero viéndolo

con mis ojos, es enloquecedor incrustar

mi mirada con la tuya,

que me ruega que

prosiga hasta morir,

que recorra y me encariñe

con esas curvas que contornean

tu perfecta y divina figura,

que se agita, desnuda y blanca,

junto a la mía por sobre

las sábanas en un delicioso vaivén,

entrelazando profundamente nuestras diferencias

tanto tangibles como del alma

hasta desfallecer

hablándonos en ese idioma perfecto,

permitiéndome sin mostrar estremecimiento

ni temor alguno en que admire y me adentre

en tu cuerpo… en aquel cuerpo

que con tus tiernas y verídicas

palabras me aseguras de que

no hay vestigio de otro amor…

Voy explorándote y amándote

despacio y con cuidado,

pero pierdo el control sobre mí mismo

cada vez que tus brazos rodean mi espalda

y tu boca reclama la mía ferozmente,

no tengo miedo ni vergüenza en gritar que te amo

y que nunca me detendré…

Mis manos indagan tu cintura,

tu hermoso cuello de cisne,

las largas y onduladas hebras

de oro que coronan

tu cabeza, cayendo desordenadamente

por encima de tus hombros

por detrás de tu espalda

por sobre tus senos

y parte de tu cara.

tus ojos cerrados de placer,

tu figura cuya diafanidad

es lo único que alivia mi

desesperación de que

en mis alrededores

solamente habitan personas

buscando excusas

para hacerme daño…

El saber que me amas

es un dulce y adictivo narcótico,

nuestras pieles fundidas aún,

perladas del sudor

las sábanas y el lecho en el que

nos amamos tan ardientemente

todavía resisten estas ávidas

embestidas del amor.

Pero… Tras alcanzar el apogeo de nuestro acto

siento que las lágrimas

se apoderan de mis ojos

al oírte arrullarme, diciéndome

con lágrimas también en

tus ojos, que me amas,

que no habrá otro allí

ni en otra ocasión.

Sólo me limito a abrazarte,

estrecharte como nunca

hundiéndome en tus brazos

y en tu pecho, buscando el refugio,

el calor, la comprensión

y el amor del que carecí

hasta que te conocí.

No te muestras extrañada por mi actitud,

así que no dudas en abrigarme,

y simplemente susurro al caer

preso del sueño, encerrado en

tus brazos:

'_Tú eres mía, y yo soy tuyo…_

_Eres la única… Sigyn, _

_Amante y Confidente…'_

* * *

**Hola a todas (y a todos si es que hay algún fanboy escondido por ahí ;P)**

**Siento si no he publicado nada estos últimos meses, es que he estado muy absorta escribiendo mi novela policial XD además ahora me han venido una lluvia de ideas para otras novelas futuras... creo que tengo que hacer una lista con las cosas que tengo que escribir, jeje XD**

**Lo que acaban de leer es una pequeña parte de lo que será el fic ya requeteanunciado llamado 'Solsticio' que, para los que no saben, es un fic que escribiré muy pronto. Es Post-Avengers, será muy romántico *0* pero insisto en que me tomará bastante antes de escribirlo...**

**A ver, no sé si llamar a esto "relato" o "poema", pero como ustedes quieran considerarlo, se van a percatar de que esto cuenta un momento específico en el que Loki y Sigyn hacen el amor apasionadamente. Para cuando lean el fic, encontrarán varias frases y aspectos similares de este... "relatema" (mezcla de relato y poema según yo XD), y esto hace alusión a la noche de bodas de Loki y de Sigyn, lo bien que él se siente al sentirse amado, deseado y de paso, comprendido al fin... no es lindo? n.n**

**Siento si ha sido poco pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, les prometo en cuanto termine todo lo que tengo que terminar, comenzaré a redactar y plasmar gustosamente estas ideas que me vuelan en la cabeza hace muuuuucho rato en el fic 'Solsticio' :3**

**Saludos a todas y no olviden dejarme un review, porque me interesa muchísimo saber lo que piensan ;)**

**Bye ! :-* **


End file.
